This invention is directed to a frame system and in particular to a sectional frame and locking joining angle portions.
The use of extruded frame sections with preformed angle pieces is well known, being used for purposes such as picture frames. Typical of such prior art are the following Canadian Pat. Nos.
881,000 Sept. 14th, 1971 Herbert; PA1 980,116 Dec. 23rd, 1975 Cournoyer; PA1 1,041,762 Nov. 7th, 1978 Kapstad; PA1 1,066,505 Nov. 20th, 1979 Schwartz.
Certain of the angle pieces include the provision of locking means. However, the prior art joiners, while providing a certain degree of retentive capability, do not afford a permanent lock of the components inherent with the insertion of the joiner.